


the beast you made of me

by Asphodelly



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Harry, Phone Sex, Rimming, Self indulgence on my part tbh, Top Louis, Underage Harry, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodelly/pseuds/Asphodelly
Summary: AU, где сладкий малыш Гарри работает в пекарне, а Луи, случайно ее посетивший, находит кудрявого Омегу за прилавком.





	the beast you made of me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the beast you made of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578919) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * A translation of [the beast you made of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578919) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> ✔️ Перевод выполнен с английского языка  
> ✔️ Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено
> 
> Сиквел — https://ficbook.net/readfic/6481913

В мире, где численность Альф в два раза превосходила численность Омег, Гарри приходилось быть начеку и не терять бдительности ни на секунду. Каждого Омегу, независимо от половой принадлежности, с самого раннего возраста готовили к грядущему выбору партнера. Альфы, ещё толком не познавшие своей сущности, с младших классов баловали маленьких Омежек, оказывая им трогательные знаки внимания и отдавая последнюю пачку сока, делясь списанной домашней работой и помогая донести до кабинета стопку книг или тяжёлый ранец.

По численности Беты с большим отрывом опережали представителей других типов и жили вполне обыденной безмятежной жизнью, необеспокоенные ни течкой, ни гоном. Следом за ними по количеству шли Альфы, не слишком редкие в своем роде, но порядком отличавшиеся от прочих напористым нравом, склонностью к властвованию, заносчивым, развязным поведением и вульгарными замашками, от которых на голове дыбом вставали волосы.

Мощный набор лидерских качеств Альф зачастую предопределял их принадлежность к общественным, широко известным профессиям; как минимум половина из них впоследствии становилась объектом всеобщего внимания в лице известной публичной фигуры, музыканта, актёра кино или политического деятеля, занимая всё место под солнцем. Но самым малораспространённым видом считались прелестные Омеги — нежные, покладистые и чувственные создания, для многих становившиеся вожделенной добычей.

В шестнадцать лет представители каждого типа могли законным образом ощутить на себе все прелести взрослой жизни в полной мере. Для них наступало время полового созревания и выброса гормонов, сцепки, метки запахом и, в конце концов, брака. Шестьдесят пять процентов Омег от общей массы к своему семнадцатилетию были сцеплены, по крайней мере, с одним Альфой.

Гарри стукнуло шестнадцать ровно полгода назад, и уже теперь он с наслаждением любовался тем, как меняются формы его тела. Он наблюдал, как слой детского жирка начинает постепенно исчезать, а туловище и пухленькие ножки — вытягиваться, как удлиняется его лицо, а кожа очищается от пятен и отвратительных на вид прыщей. Парень видел, как его отросшие волосы завиваются в тёмно-каштановые кудри, мягкие и гладкие на ощупь. 

Он любил давать другим возможность с замиранием сердца вглядываться в глубину огромных томных глаз, излучавших теплый изумрудный свет, при этом очаровательно прижимая к полным сочно-розовым губкам пальчик, пленяя этим самым действием взор любого. И хотя расставание с периодом "гадкого утёнка" и процесс становления кем-то прекрасным испытал на своей шкуре каждый Омега, Гарри по-прежнему не мог унять благоговейный трепет перед осмыслением своего новообретённого места в жизни.

Обожателям Гарри не было отбоя. Назойливые воздыхатели выстраивались буквально очередями, беспрерывно заглядывая в маленькую пекарню, где работал мальчик, осыпая его комплиментами и оставляя подарки. Однако далеко не все льстивые фразы в его адрес были любезны. Несдержанные низкие рыки и непрекращаемый поток непристойностей из уст Альф-посетителей хоть и стали для Стайлса неотъемлемой частью обслуживания покупателей, все равно вгоняли его в краску прямо на рабочем месте. Причём некоторые клиенты были настолько настырны и невоспитаны, что бедному мальчику приходилось прятаться под стойкой до тех пор, пока вмешавшийся в дело управляющий лично не выпроваживал эдаких непонятливых выродков за порог своего заведения.

И все же, несмотря на это, он по прежнему оставался девственником.

Разумеется, среди целой тучи ухажёров, ходивших за ним хвостом, находились обаятельные и весьма привлекательные экземпляры, обладавшие, ко всему прочему, немалым состоянием. Но ни один из них не внушал Гарри чувств, хотя бы отдаленно походящих на те, о которых он слышал. Вид ни одного из этих мужчин не мог разжечь в его животе огонь настолько жаркий, чтобы Гарри захотелось сказать "мы можем сцепиться". Но именно та самая искра, по-мнению кудрявого, была крайне важна, для вступления в половой контакт с кем бы то ни было.

Как Омеги, так и Альфы имели желание к поиску спутника жизни, потребность в сцепке и произведению на свет потомства. Причём такой порядок был наиболее желаемым. Беременные, не сцепленные с Альфой Омеги были немногочисленными, но весьма несчастными созданиями. Влечение партнеров друг к другу должно быть достаточно сильно и взаимно, и именно поэтому зеленоглазый был твердо убежден в том, что никто из его преследователей не смог бы заставить чувствовать его так же хорошо, как это бы сделал его истинный Альфа.

В тот день Гарри раскладывал на прилавках выпечку, украшал и приводил её в порядок, изредка отрываясь от своего занятия и заводя непринуждённую беседу с некоторыми покупателями, после чего вновь брался за дело, продолжая прилежно перебирать и аккуратно перекладывать товар. Стоило только колокольчику на входной двери в пекарню издать звон, оповестивший о приходе очередного покупателя, в воздухе разлился оглушающе-сильный, терпкий, исключительно мужской запах, приятно защекотавший рецепторы застывшего Гарри своими свежими сладковатыми нотками мускуса. Взгляд мальчика плавно проскользил вверх в поисках человека, источавшего этот невероятный запах, и у кудрявого перехватило дыхание от открывшегося ему вида на не иначе, как сексуального Бога, подтянутого и мускулистого, весь облик которого буквально кричал о его сущности Альфы. Чистые голубые, словно лед, глаза, оттененные острыми скулами и пристально изучавшие мальчика в ответ, легкая щетина на его подбородке, выглядевшая настолько аппетитно, что за неё хотелось укусить, и карамельная копна волос, небрежно уложенная и спадающая несколькими прядями на лоб. Его кожа была загорелой, руки сильными и крепкими, с явственно выделявшимися мышцами бицепса через пиджак. Каждая клеточка Гарри посылала телу сигнал к "боевой" готовности.

Находясь едва ли не на грани обморока и чувствуя, как подкашиваются слабеющие ноги, Гарри сумел выдавить из себя неуверенную улыбку.

— Д-добрый день, мистер, чем я могу вам помочь? — с придыханием выпалил мальчик, трусливо ёжась от звучания собственного хриплого голоса, с досадой думая о том, как по-идиотски смотрится мука вперемешку с сахарной пудрой у него в волосах, и как нелепо слой синтетической подкладки на переднике прилипает к вспотевшему телу.

Медленный голодный взгляд Альфы плавно проскользил по телу Гарри пару раз, исследуя и с интересом задерживаясь на приколотом пластиковом бейджике с именем. Покупатель подмигнул и широко заулыбался, обнажая рад белоснежных ровных зубов вместе с небольшими выглядывающими клыками, выглядевшими немного острее, чем они обычно бывают.

— А что бы ты мне мог порекомендовать, Гарри? — наконец поинтересовался Альфа, нарочно выделяя имя кудрявого слегка сильнее, играя им на языке, будто бы пробуя на вкус и наслаждаясь удачным сочетанием слогов. — Сказать откровенно, я не был так уж голоден, ступив сюда за порог, но... Но теперь я бы определённо не отказался от чего-нибудь сладенького.

Щёки кудрявого стремительно вспыхнули. Господь Всемогущий, похоже, это нужно расценивать, как флирт, ведь так? И, ах, святое дерьмо, кажется, что в его штанах стало подозрительно мокро, прямо как у чёртовой тринадцатилетней девчонки, недавно научившейся мастурбировать. Сконфуженный и мелко подрагивающий Гарри тупо уставился на побелевшие от напряжения костяшки пальцев, крепко вцепившихся в мраморную поверхность его рабочего стола, парень восстанавливал сбившееся дыхание, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Само собой, сэр, я уверен, что мы сможем помочь вам в выборе и удовлетворим ваше маленькое пожелание, — безмятежно пролепетал он, в большей степени обращаясь к своим безобразным ботинкам на черной подошве, нежели к Альфе перед ним, наотрез отказываясь поднять взгляд на него, невежественно загубившего тихое безбурное утро самого обыкновенного дня. Попереминавшись с ноги на ногу примерно с минуту, Гарри наконец поднял взор вверх, отчаянно терзая зубами нижнюю губу и прикусывая ее чуть ли не до крови. — Вся наша выпечка очень вкусная. Есть всё, чего только не пожелаете: все сласти и лакомства на ваш вкус. А ещё много чая, — поспешил заверить покупателя кудрявый, чувствуя себя необычайно взбудораженным.

— Пожалуй, я возьму пару печений, ведь ты же их делал, — это был не вопрос, всего лишь утверждение. Стайлс догадался, что Альфа мог почувствовать его запах на свежевыпеченных изделиях.

— Тогда с вас три фунта, — заявил мальчик, аккуратно вбивая пароль, чтобы открыть кассу. Бумажная десятка небрежно проскользила по прилавку, и взгляд широко распахнутых глаз Омеги внимательно сфокусировался на широких сильных пальцах, обхватывающих ее. И Гарри не смог удержаться от мысли о том, как эти самые пальцы будут растягивать его тугую, насквозь промокшую дырочку. Тряхнув пару раз головой в попытке отогнать непрошеные мысли, Омега уже практически рассчитал покупателя, как вдруг незнакомец остановил его.

— Оставь сдачу себе, малыш, — практически промурлыкал голубоглазый, загоняя Гарри в западню, словно волк — крольчонка.

— Не клади ее в коробку для чаевых, это тебе лично, — Альфа косо ухмыльнулся, прожигая в Омеге дыру горящим острым взглядом. — Кстати, я Луи, и я обязательно вернусь. Когда у тебя будет следующий рабочий день, и во сколько закончится твоя смена?

Гарри сглотнул ком в горле, пряча руки в карманах фартука и подрагивая.

— Я освобожусь завтра в два.

Улыбка покупателя стала шире. 

— Тогда до завтра, — уточнил он без намека на вопрос в голосе, протягивая мальчику небольшую бумажку, на которой, по-видимому, был указан номер мобильного Луи.

— И, Гарри? Не стесняйся, можешь смело связаться со мной перед нашей встречей, — сипло проурчал он, забирая пакет с купленными маффинами и покидая пекарню. 

Дверь за ним хлопнула, впуская в помещение поток холодного воздуха с улицы, наконец помогая кудрявому прочистить нос от терпкого запаха парфюма Альфы.  
Юноша развернулся и медленно сполз под прилавок, со стоном прижавшись раскаленной щекой к остужаеще-холодному граниту, сохраняя номер Луи в контактах, прежде чем отправить сообщение Найлу и Лиаму с короткой просьбой: «SOS, ребята! SOS!»

 

***

Остаток рабочего дня Гарри прошел очень скомкано. Стайлс был растерян и крайне не сосредоточен, туго соображал и постоянно выпадал из реальности, за что Барбара, прежде ласково пожурив мальчика, отправила его домой пораньше и, не прекращая хихикать, выразила надежду на то, что к следующему дню его кудрявая голова протрезвеет.

Поплотнее укутавшись в свое пальто в мелкий горошек и сунув в сумку снятый фартук, Гарри направился к выходу и зашагал по улице к дому, находившемуся в нескольких минутах ходьбы от пекарни. В их квартире горел свет, означавший, что кто-то из парней уже прибыл домой, и Гарри стал отчаянно молиться о том, чтобы никому из них вдруг не вздумалось приготовить ему ужин. Будь это дружеская забота, оказанный знак внимания или еще что, у Гарри все равно не было совершенно никакого желания доедать остатки горелой лапши.

Подавив сонный зевок, кудрявый потащился вверх по лестнице и медленно отпер дверь, тихонько затворяя ее за собой.

— Парни? — стоило только с опаской промолвить Гарри, как вдруг в него со всего размаху впечаталось вылетевшее из ниоткуда размытое белобрысое пятно. — Привет, Найл, — прыснув, поздоровался мальчик, на что Бета весело рассмеялся.

— Ну, и что с тобой стряслось, приятель? Лиам предположил, что у тебя начался приступ астмы. Неужели ты снова просыпал за прилавком целую упаковку муки? — начал Найл, кивая в знак приветствия. Гарри насупился и свирепо сверкнул глазами в сторону друга, на что Хоран, похрюкивая от смеха, примирительно поднял обе руки в воздух.

— Это было всего-то один раз, — огрызнулся кудрявый, недовольно надувая губы, словно маленький ребёнок. — И нет, вовсе нет. Я всего лишь познакомился с удивительно красивым Альфой, умопомрачительным настолько, что стал заикаться и мямлить, в точности как грёбаная десятилетка, — простонал он, едва ли не хныча и содрогаясь от представлений о том, как нелепо выглядел в глазах незнакомца. Словно ебаный щеночек.

Найл мягко потрепал мальчика за плечо, успокаивая, и довольно промурлыкал:

— Да брось, я уверен, это было не так уж и плохо. Лиам заказал нам еду на дом из индийского ресторана, твоя курица Тикка уже стоит в микроволновке.

— Ого. Спасибо, — удивленно хмыкнул Гарри и, прихватив с собой еду, ушел в комнату и поужинал в скучной компании телевизора, время от времени листая каналы. Поев, он помыл за собой тарелку и направился в ванную комнату, чтобы освежиться под прохладным душем, прежде чем вновь завалиться в кровать.

Гарри, порядком утомленный, однако выдохшийся не настолько сильно, чтобы и вправду заснуть, взял в руки телефон и с головой погрузился в игровые приложения. Спустя недолгое время, когда ему наскучили даже Angri Birds, большой палец правой руки, бесцельно блуждавший по экрану, потянулся к номеру мобильного, оставленного Луи. После минуты мучительных раздумий и тревожных сомнений Гарри как можно быстрее напечатал смс и отправил его, жмуря глаза от страха.

Привееет, это Гарри. хх

Не прошло и минуты, как телефон мальчика завибрировал.

Хэээй, Гарри, ты и представить себе не можешь, как я надеялся на то, что ты наберёшься смелости связаться со мной..

Что ж, я всё-таки решился.

Да, я вижу!! И что ты задумал? Тебе вдруг захотелось поболтать?

Ну да, что-то вроде того, правда, недолго. Только что лёг в кровать, но чувствую, что мне дико скучно!

И что же, ты не нашёл ничего, чем мог бы занять себя?

Неа, вообще ничего.

Очень жаль, а я был уверен, что такой милый Омега как ты окажется умным и славным мальчиком.

Прости, что разочаровал.х

Да брось, ты никогда не сможешь разочаровать меня, милый. Послушай, мне пора, завтра намечается важная встреча! Пожелай мне удачи.

Удачи тебе.ххх

Дерзкий малыш

И тебе хороших снов :)

 

***

Не прошло и двух недель, как они сблизились и стали обхаживать друг друга, ища взаимного расположения. Мужчина дарил для Гарри подарки, начиная от дорогой одежды и заканчивая милыми побрякушками, а мальчик в свою очередь ловил каждое ласковое слово из его уст, нуждаясь в одобрении.

Сладкая парочка была буквально неразлучна и поминутно жалась друг к другу, ласкаясь и нежно целуясь, незаметно примостившись в полузакрытом от чужих глаз уголке. Луи проводил все вечера напролёт на диване в квартире парней, крепко прижимая сидящего у него на коленях Гарри к себе, игнорируя закатанные глаза Найла и умилённое выражение лица Лиама. 

Они были поглощены друг другом слишком сильно, ужиная в ресторане или в обнимку располагаясь в зрительном зале кинотеатра. Пожалуй, особенно сильно в тот памятный день катания на коньках, который окончился тем, что мальчик, потеряв равновесие и бешено размахивая конечностями, шлёпнулся на лёд, на что Луи, не теряя ни секунды, бросился зацеловывать его жалобно надутые губы и купил в утешение Омеге целый пакет вафель.

Их забота друг к другу была чрезвычайно чуткой, а отношения - глубокими и сокровенными. Луи всегда был учтив и вел себя как настоящий джентльмен, изредка сверкая на Гарри голодным взглядом, в то время как робкий, кокетливо скромный мальчик просто напросто наслаждался его невинными ухаживаниями. 

Луи был прилично старше (23 года на 16 лет Гарри) и ко всему прочему имел образование юриста. Альфа всегда настаивал на том, что будет платить сам, и мальчик никогда не спорил с его желанием, возвращая все до одного долги за ласками и сладкими поцелуями в опустевшей пекарне.

Для Гарри вся эта история более всего походила на сказочный роман, о котором невероятно сильно хотелось рассказать всем знакомым и даже собственной матери, когда мальчик звонил ей домой. Окружающие в предвкушении ожидали дальнейшего развития их отношений, а быть может, и свадьбы в будущем. Однако ни Гарри, ни Луи, не торопили события, нерешительно растягивая время: неопытность Омеги делала их действия вдвойне более осмотрительными. Всякий раз, когда дело близилось к сексу, Гарри чудовищно сильно вспыхивал и, бормоча нелепые слова извинения, отстранялся, неминуемо возбуждаясь от жарких поцелуев.

Впрочем, все претерпело изменения после двух месяцев их отношений.

 

***

После очередного, на редкость гадкого и особо неудачного дня, проведённого в пекарне без внезапного появления Луи и его подбадривающих шуток, Гарри пребывал в весьма скверном расположении духа.

По приходу домой мальчик, не медля ни секунды, скинул на ходу запачканную одежду, забрался в ванную и, открыв кран, медленно сполз под воду, подставляя безвольное и с каждой секундой всё больше расслабленное тело под горячие струи и медленно его натирая.

Поддавшись искушению, он потянулся рукой к мобильнику, дразняще близко лежавшему на краю раковины, и, аккуратно удерживая устройство над водой, принялся набирать сообщение Луи.

Мхм, сегодня был очень долгий день...

Выдался трудный денек, малыш? Хотел бы я оказаться рядом с тобой, чтобы сделать его чуточку лучше, но прежде мне нужно закончить кое-какие дела по работе.

Всё в порядке. У меня просто плохое настроение. К счастью, горячая ванна помогла развеять глупые мысли.

Ммм, правда? Бьюсь об заклад, что твое влажное блестящее тело выглядит просто потрясающе. Осторожно, не урони телефон в воду!

Я обязательно уроню его, но спасибо за заботу. хх

Пытаюсь представить тебя в ванне.

Гарри почувствовал, как его щеки вспыхнули алым, отнюдь не от клубящегося над водой пара, и принялся набирать ответ:

Ох, правда? И как ты меня видишь?

Ты без белья и играешь пальцами с дырочкой. Надеюсь, ты используешь при этом очень много смазки.

Сердце в груди Омеги гулко заколотилось. Луи никогда прежде не заходил настолько далеко. Обычно все ограничивалось теплыми объятиями и поцелуями.

Ты думаешь, что я считаю тебя привлекательным? ;) На что это ты намекаешь?

Я намекаю на то, что в два счета заставлю твою мокрую липкую дырочку истекать смазкой, малыш.

С чего ты вообще взял? Это не доказано, Лу. Как думаешь, мне стоит заблокировать тебя за это?

Ты едва не сунул мой член себе в рот в наш первый же день знакомства в пекарне. Я уж думал, ты соберешься отсосать мне прямо там.

Гарри со свистом втянул в себя воздух и нервно зашевелился в медленно остывающей воде. Его член стал подавать первые признаки жизни, а дырочка — жадно сокращаться вокруг пустоты, начиная увлажняться. Прежде чем юноше наконец удалось прийти в себя, экран мобильного зажегся, демонстрируя мальчику присланное фото толстого, изрядно покрасневшего, изогнутого к животу члена Альфы с неясными очертаниями узла у основания. Гарри выдавил из себя низкий стон.

Ты видишь, как возбудил меня? Просто представь, как сильно я тебя трахну. Подумай, как я раскрою твою задницу и буду вылизывать ее, пока ты не зарыдаешь. Хочу чувствовать, как твоя маленькая дырочка будет сжиматься вокруг моего языка, и как громко ты будешь кричать после этого.

Ох, да, трахни меня.

Даа, малыш, хочу сделать это: медленно раскрыть тебя языком, начисто вылизав, а потом жёстко выебать твою мокрую сладкую задницу.

Твою мать, Луи.

Новое фото демонстрировало обильное количество спермы, быстро струившейся к основанию органа Луи. Гарри медленно трогал себя, потирая кончиками пальцев анус и слегка поглаживая вставший член свободной рукой.

Малыш, ну же, покажи мне себя.

Гарри сделал один быстрый снимок своей дырочки с двумя пальцами внутри, растягивающими ее, и тут же отправил мужчине.

Блять, только посмотри на себя. У меня стоит так, что даже больно коснуться.

У Омеги сперло дыхание, когда мобильник вдруг начал звонить. Мальчик нажал на зеленую кнопку вызова и поднес телефон к уху.

— Луи?

— О, боже, Гарри, — глухо захрипел Альфа. — Ты просто великолепный, я так хочу тебя выебать.

— Блять, — выпалил мальчик, задыхаясь. — Я уже мокрый — нгхм — от одного твоего голоса. Я теку, как чертова девчонка.

— Да, малышка, хочу трахнуть мою прелесть; нагну тебя раком и отымею, заставлю кончить на моем узле, как настоящую сучку, — грубо зарычал Альфа, грязно смакуя на языке каждое слово. Омега всхлипнул, прислушиваясь к сдавленным стонам Луи и звукам дрочки на другом конце провода. Телефон прижат к потной щеке, а три пальца, засунутые в дырочку, отчаянно массируют простату.

— Ммм, я уже близко, — жалобно подвывает мальчик, и его глаза с подрагивающими ресницами блаженно закатываются, щеки вновь вспыхивают, а нижняя губа зажимается между зубами.

— Да, блять, малыш, я тоже. Хочу — амхм — хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня, — резко приказал Луи. Звучание его голоса предельно точно соответствовало властному тону Альфы, резкому и обалденно низкому. Гарри выгнулся дугой и принялся отчаянно хватать ртом воздух, когда тесная дырочка начала бешено сокращаться вокруг костяшек его пальцев. Он кончил с тихими всхлипами, пачкая живот, воду и все вокруг себя слоем выстрелившей спермы. Дикий животный рык прорезался сквозь надтреснутое шипение на линии связи, и мальчик понял, что Луи тоже подошел к финалу.

Мальчика внезапно накрыло волной измождения, заставив его почувствовать себя коркой выжатого лимона. Гарри медленно вынул из отверстия пальцы и тут же принялся вытирать себя полотенцем. Частая и хриплая одышка Луи была единственным звуком, что слышал Омега в течение минуты.

— ...Господи. Это было невероятно, — простонал наконец Луи, на что Гарри смущенно прочистил горло.

— Да, спасибо тебе, Лу. Я должен идти, если ты не возражаешь. Так устал после всего этого, — тихо промямлил мальчик. Альфа согласился с ним и пообещал устроить скорую встречу, предупредив о том, что заедет за Гарри после его очередной рабочей смены в пекарне.

К тому времени, как Стайлс окончил процедуры, на часах было около половины одиннадцатого. Мальчик вытер тело полотенцем и забрался в постель, чувствуя усталость и легкую ломоту в теле, будто от простуды. Конечности слегка онемели, голова потяжелела, а щеки разгорячились. Гарри проглотил несколько таблеток Парацетамола, осушив стакан воды, и отправил Луи короткое сообщение с пожеланием спокойной ночи, прежде чем сладко засопеть.

 

***

Гарри, с двенадцати лет отпускавший колкие шутки по поводу особенностей поведения Омег перед течкой и высмеивая все, начиная с жаркой лихорадки и мягкой щемящей боли вплоть до навязчивого желания поглощать еду, не сумел сам вовремя распознать тревожных сигналов.

В тот день юноша одевался невозможно медленно и, лениво облачившись в свитер, навернул три тарелки кукурузных хлопьев на завтрак. Лиам, который сам был Альфой, смог бы вовремя предупредить Гарри, с легкостью распознав признаки первой течки по запаху, разливавшемуся по их небольшой квартире, если бы только был дома. Но, как ни досадно, все утро Пейн провел в тренажерном зале.

Гарри вяло поплелся на работу, слушая через наушники голос Эда Ширана, заглушавшего тупую, с каждым шагом все больше возраставшую головную боль. 

Добравшись до пекарни и заняв за прилавком рабочее место, ставший неповоротливым мальчик продолжал тормозить, медленно выполняя отданные ему поручения и с трудом отсчитывая сдачу покупателям. Как ни странно, Барбара закрывала глаза на все эти неловкие моменты и, будучи Бетой, не понимала, что Гарри медленно, но верно погружается в состояние течки.

К тому времени, как издергавшийся и капризный Омега в очередной раз завис, обслуживая нового покупателя, он был уже порядком раздражен тем, как ткань, плотно прижатая к его телу, грубо натирала зудящую кожу, и злился на весь мир за сверхчувствительное восприятие реальности. Гарри растерянно стоял в углу, приводя выпечку в порядок, и изо всех сил старался восстановить сбившееся дыхание, делая глубокие и размеренные вдохи, когда в пекарню вошел Луи.

— Чем это так восхитительно пахнет? — буквально промурлыкал Альфа, глубже втягивая в себя нежный аромат расширившимися ноздрями. Благоухающее "амбре", принятое им сперва за запах свежевыпеченных сладостей, было ни чем иным, как душистым запахом смазки Омеги, пересыщенным нотками ванили.

Когда дрожащий мальчик слабым писком поприветствовал Луи в ответ, его зрачки были расширены настолько, что их размер вполне мог бы быть ошибочно расценен, как эффект действия после приема наркотических средств. Запах Альфы, разом вскруживший голову, обострил все эмоции Гарри настолько, что Омеге страстно захотелось прижаться к мужчине, ласкать себя и тереться о его тело, а может, даже потрахаться. Тряхнув головой пару раз, Гарри прочистил горло и поднял на покупателя нерешительный взгляд.

— Лу, чем могу помочь? — с придыханием поинтересовался мальчик, и его без того розовенькие щечки залились краской, а глаза отчаянно заблестели. Луи недоуменно нахмурил лоб.

— Плохо выглядишь, котенок. Может быть, тебе нехорошо?

— Ничего, это всего лишь простуда, — заверил того Гарри. — Что тебе завернуть?

— Эмм, пожалуй, того, что так восхитительно пахнет, — попросил Луи, и Гарри, озадаченно моргнув, развернулся и начал старательно суетиться вокруг свежей выпечки, пытаясь понять, что именно из всего ассортимента привлекло внимание Альфы. Осознание всей ситуации пришло в голову Луи лишь тогда, когда в поле его зрения попало огромное влажное пятно на штанах мальчика, растекавшееся вдоль попы и всей задней поверхности бедер. Все "пазлы" наконец с необычайной ясностью сложились в одну единую картину.

— Гарри, — грубо прорычал Альфа, стараясь звучать нежнее. — Гарри, малыш. Посмотри на меня. Сейчас. 

Гарри покорно уставился на шатена, завороженный властным голосом.

— Хороший малыш. Гарри, сладкий, у тебя только что началась течка. Что ты собираешься делать? Мне показалось, что ты не был готов к таким "сюрпризам", верно? Есть ли у вас здесь служебное помещение или какая-нибудь комнатка? — медленно поинтересовался Луи. Глаза мальчика панически округлились, и он начал бешено мотать головой из стороны в сторону.

— Нет. Нет, нет, нет! — Омега не выдержал, и слезы, застывшие в его глазах, тонкими влажными дорожками скатились по красным щекам. — Нет, у меня ведь никогда... Это моя самая первая, — невнятно прохрипел он, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Луи в один прыжок преодолел преграду в виде прилавка, игнорируя удивленные взгляды посетителей, начавших оборачиваться и разглядывать пару. Голубоглазый благодарил Господа Бога за то, что все Альфы в помещении уже с кем-то сцеплены. Мужчина крепко вцепился в мальчика, изо всех сил стискивая его обмякшее тело в объятьях, с жадностью вдыхая в себя блаженный аромат и осторожно ведя к выходу.

— Тихо, мой милый, все будет хорошо. Обещаю, я помогу тебе пройти через это. Мы позвоним всем и объясним ситуацию позже. Дай мне сюда телефон. — Покорный и безропотный Гарри немедленно починился. Альфа быстро набрал текстовое сообщение и отправил всем контактам из списка важных, предупредив о течке и пообещав, что все пройдет гладко. Гарри начал извиваться в руках Альфы, выключая телефон.

— Эй, держись за меня, Хаз. Я на машине, и моя квартира находится недалеко отсюда. Живу один, и, поверь, я имел дело с несколькими течными Омегами прежде, — объяснил он Гарри, в котором мигом закипела ревность, и легонько куснул мальчика за плечо, чтобы тот прекратил дергаться.

Пыхтя, Луи осторожно вышел с Гарри на улицу и подвел к своей машине, припаркованной у бордюра. Он усадил мальчика на переднее сидение и, натянув ремень безопасности, крепко пристегнул его, быстро занимая место за рулем и включая зажигание. Альфа громко простонал, когда густой сладкий аромат смазки Омеги окутал весь салон автомобиля, растекаясь в воздухе и впитываясь в обитые сидения. Сдавленные стоны Луи стали медленно превращаться в несдержанные похотливые рыки, когда мальчик, избавившись от футболки, дрожащими пальцами принялся дразнить вспухшие ярко-розовые соски, выглядевшие аппетитно-воспаленными.

— Плохой мальчик, — грязно зарычал Луи, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри, неуклюже раскинув ноги в стороны, валяется в кресле, сминая в ладони выпуклость, что бесстыдно выпирала сквозь молнию на рабочих штанах Омеги.

— Ты не можешь просто... — не медля ни секунды боле, Гарри сорвал себя широкие штаны и кинул их вниз, прямо в маленькую липкую лужицу смазки под сидением, на что Луи чуть не подавился своим же собственным языком.

Мальчик был совершенно раздавлен, бессвязно умоляя Альфу, и временами повизгивал, размазывая вязкую мутную смазку по коже дорогих сидений, корчась и слегка надавливая коленом на подушку безопасности. Он скользил в мокрой ненасытной дырочке одним пальцем, изредко толкая к нему еще два. 

Раскрасневшийся и покрытый испариной он выглядел просто изумительно, с растрепанными кудрями, прилипавшими к его светлой, местами розоватой коже, блуждающими, томно приоткрытыми глазами, смотрящими с неописуемой жаждой, и сочными губами, прекрасными словно рай, непрерывно выпускающими наружу отчаянные, душераздирающие стоны.

Луи до упора надавил на газ и помчал по улицам города в два раза быстрее, с трудом пытаясь оторвать взгляд от вида распластавшегося рядом с ним Гарри. В кратчайшие сроки мужчина достиг пункта назначения, рассекая колесами асфальт, словно самолет на взлетной полосе, и быстро припарковался, заворачивая Гарри в свое пальто. Томлинсон пулей вылетел из машины и сгреб мальчика в охапку, силясь скрыть собственное волнение и игнорируя полный мольбы скулёж Омеги от соприкосновения с горячим телом Альфы. 

Как только пара ввалилась в квартиру Луи, Гарри сразу же набросился на мужчину с поцелуями, потираясь об его пах и беспорядочно сталкиваясь с зубами Альфы, в то время как тот пытался запереть входную дверь. Гарри тихо плакал, когда Луи вел их в сторону спальни. Юноша давился крошечными икающими всхлипами, чувствуя себя так, словно все его тело горит в чертовом огне. Бедра кудрявого мелко затряслись в нетерпении, на что он, с трудом отстранившись от Луи, поспешил стянуть с себя пальто и, пьяно спотыкаясь, направился к большой кровати посреди комнаты. Обессиленно завалившись и впечатав лицо в матрас, Омега начал отчаянно извиваться, путаясь в постельном белье. Гарри ни на секунду не прекращал издавать тихие жалобные стоны, скуля так отчаянно, словно его ранили.

Кровать прогнулась под тяжестью веса Луи, опустившегося на нее возле Гарри. Альфа плавным движением избавился от штанов и трусов одновременно, стянул через голову футболку, обнажая подтянутый торс. Расширившимися зрачками он принялся внимательно изучать тело распластавшегося рядом мальчика, наслаждаясь сладковатым запахом смазки, вытекавшей из ануса Гарри прямо на матрасы. Омега потерянно моргнул и со сломанным стоном широко раздвинул бедра, слегка дотрагиваясь до себя, часто и тяжело дыша. Его спутанные кудри беспорядочно прилипали ко лбу. Не медля Луи накинулся на мальчика, словно голодный волк на свою добычу, впиваясь зубами в его тонкую шею и посасывая впадинку на ключице, непрерывно толкаясь в живот Омеге толстым, стоящим колом членом.

Их тела с жаром сплелись друг с другом; глаза Гарри прикрыты в наслаждении, а изо рта беспрестанно льется поток грязных непотребных слов, когда Луи беспорядочно засасывает нежную кожу шеи, помечая Омегу, тем самым связывая их друг с другом. Он создавал для обоих некое напоминание в виде припухших царапин и шрамов, оставленных на месте укусов, и клеймя Гарри так, чтобы это видел весь мир. Их запахи изменятся и смешаются, и от мысли об этом Гарри радостно заурчал.

— Лу, — Гарри засопел. — Мне нужен твой узел, Лу, — взвыл он, его щеки огненно покраснели, а затуманенные глаза поблескивали слезами. Альфа успокаивающе поцеловал мальчика, заставляя его принять ту позицию, которую он задумал. Осторожно оглаживая тело мальчика и фиксируя раскрытые в воздухе ягодицы на месте сильными руками, Луи слегка подался вперед, плотно обвивая попку мальчика.

— Луи, я говорил... ах! Луи-и-и! — Гарри выгнулся с сиплым стоном, когда мужчина зарылся лицом между его ног и провел языком широкую жирную полосу прямо по истекающему естественной смазкой отверстию Гарри.

Луи укусил Омегу прямо за раскрытую чувствительную дырочку, лениво пробуя на вкус вытекший из нее сок, на что та напряглась и задергалась от напора Альфы. Луи вновь лизнул анус и, поводив некоторое время языком по его краям, замер, проталкиваясь вовнутрь и погружая самый кончик в липкую мокрую смазку, легко надавливая на стеночки. Гарри снова рыдал, и слезы градом лились из его глаз, в то время как мальчик пытался привести в норму дыхание, сжимая в кулаках простыни и беспомощно шевеля бедрами из стороны в сторону. По крайней мере, пытаясь ими пошевелить — крепкая хватка Луи не давала ему возможности и шелохнуться.

Луи со сладким мычанием протолкнул язык глубже, обдавая горячим дыханием вход и заставляя Гарри слабо похныкивать и кусать зубами простыни, отчаянно скуля. Его тело подводили к краю уже несколько раз, но он никак не мог достичь пика. Стайлс страстно нуждался в толстом члене и узле Альфы, и ничто другое не могло удовлетворить потребность его тела.

Когда подбородок Луи окончательно онемел, а Гарри вместо вразумительных слов стал издавать сдавленные хлюпающие звуки, шатен рвано зарычал и, отстранившись от задницы младшего с пошлым хлюпом, сжал в руке собственный член с проступающим вспухшим узлом и провёл им меж раскрытых ягодиц Гарри.

— Блять, ты только посмотри на себя, — ласково обратился к Гарри мужчина хриплым голосом, жадно пожирая стройное тело глазами. — Я так хорошо заполню тебя, малыш, наполню твою попку спермой и сделаю нам много детей. — Слова, срывавшиеся с его уст опережали все грязные фантазии, и заставляли мальчика развернуться и уставиться на старшего мутным взглядом, выпуская наружу слабые звуки согласия.

— Папочка, — жалобно пролепетал Гарри и, перенеся вес вперёд, встал в коленно-локтевую, демонстрируя Луи сочную оттопыренную попку, то и дело помахивая ей. Мальчик руками развёл ягодицы в стороны, открывая на обозрение мужчины нежное, блестящее от влаги отверстие, бешено сокращающееся вокруг ничего. Луи низко простонал от разбитого вида поскуливающего подростка и, впившись мёртвой хваткой в раскрытые бёдра, оставляя после себя синяки, одним резким толчком вошел в слабое тело, отчего оба парня застонали в унисон.

— Черт, малыш, ты такой узкий, такой чертовски узкий, — прорычал Томлинсон, вводя член и медленно вынимая его, чувствуя, как дырочка Гарри тесно сжимается, а попка жадно поглощает орган.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, Папуля, — жарко просит мальчик, с трудом дыша, прижимаясь правой щекой к подушке и покусывая ее, пытаясь сдержать в себе громкие, особо непристойные стоны. — Да, заполни меня до краев, подари мне столько детей, сколько ты хотел. Просто хочу отдать тебе все, Папочка, все, — задыхаясь, проговорил Гарри.

— Да, малыш, обязательно спущу в тебя свой узел, — пообещал Луи, принимаясь вскидывать бедра сильнее, похотливо рыча от влажных чпокающих звуков, с какими его член вбивался в мальчика. — Запру на своем члене твою маленькую попку и кончу глубоко внутрь тебя, — прохрипел Альфа и закатил глаза в наслаждении, начиная трахать хлюпающую дырочку Гарри еще усерднее.

— Папочка, я сейчас кончу, — не переставал лепетать едва ворочавший языком Омега, изможденно содрогаясь от каждого толчка, отчего спинка кровати с грохотом билась о стену. — Папуля, Папуля... О блять, бляяяять, дерьмо! — завопил он. Его бедра обессиленно затряслись, а члену стоило удариться о живот всего лишь один раз, прежде чем мальчик кончил, обильно изливаясь на чистое покрывало Луи. Выделяемая дырочкой смазка медленно заструилась вниз по бледным бедрам.

— Заполню твою попку так хорошо, грязная шлюха, — бессвязно прошипел мужчина в затылок Омеги и впился зубами в его шею. Загнав член глубоко в дырку мальчика и полностью прекратив движение в ней, Альфа спустил в Гарри огромный пульсирующий узел, сцепляя их тела вместе и начиная наполнять Омегу извергающейся из яичек спермой.

Оба тут же рухнули в объятья друг друга, учащенно дыша и пытаясь прийти в себя. Луи ловко перевернулся на спину, меняясь местами с Гарри и накрывая их обоих одеялом, на что тот с усталым сопением зарылся носом в грудь мужчины. Несмотря на то, что подрагивающий, свернувшийся комочком Омега выглядел оттраханным и слишком чувствительным, шатен знал, что тело мальчика насытилось и получило полное удовлетворение. Стайлс был чрезвычайно доволен, хоть течка и не была закончена.

— Немедленно сотри с лица эту глупую ухмылку, мой сладкий, — посмеиваясь, фыркнул Луи. — Выглядишь, как кот, поймавший канарейку. — Давай, милый, теперь можно расслабиться и немного поспать. Будь уверен, я не дам тебе слишком много времени для отдыха в ближайшие несколько дней.

В ответ Гарри лишь широко зевнул. 

— Хах, Омежка, получившая узел в задницу, — усмехнулся мужчина, запечатлев невинный поцелуй у мальчика на макушке, чувствуя, что они останутся вместе намного дольше, чем сами того ожидали.

— Это угроза или обещание, мистер Томлинсон?

— И то, и другое, детка. И то, и другое.

**Author's Note:**

> Хэй  
> Всех дам с прошедшим праздником❤️ Любви, тепла и света. Пускай у вас в душе всегда будет весна, а на лице счастливая улыбка❤️❤️
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Хорошая новость для тех, кому понравилась работа :)  
> У фанфика есть сиквел! С удовольствием возьмусь за его перевод, если вам будет интересно прочитать продолжение, так что дайте мне знать в комментариях, хотите ли вы этого. Буду иметь в виду все ваши пожелания и постараюсь их удовлетворить XXX  
> Всех люблю ❤️


End file.
